Elsword: destinos cruzados
by eskelis
Summary: esta es la historia de tres integrante de diferentes grupos los mercenarios Cuervo, la noble familia Seicor y la noble familia Haan cada uno cruzara sus destinos y juntos seguiran un mismo camino...
1. Capitulo 1 primer laso

**Empesemos esto con nuestro personaje principal masculino Reic si lo que paso antes de la gran guerra contra los demonios**

Reic: (el clima en velder es muy bueno en verdad, se siente bien) pero ahora que recuerdo tengo una reunion! ¿pero como bajo!? -sobre una torre de velder- por las escaleras! (por dios que tan bueno soy!) -bajando- no puedo lelgar tarde!, eso jamaaas! -corriendo- ... y esa musica... ¿noel!?

Noel: ¿ah!? hola joven reic, por que corres con tanta prisa, tomate un descanso este día es muy hermoso, no es para andar corriendo por hay, por dios...

Reic: perdon viejo noel, se que es un gran día en verdad me gustaria estar flojeando como tu pero tengo una reunion con el jefe raven y los demas!. nos vemos luegoo!

Noel: ya veo entonces ve aun mas rapido niño, y no soy tan viejo! /Reic: y yo ya no soy un niñooo!

Noel: ja, no veo que ya no lo ere reic, pero aun no corres de la forma adecuada...

Reic: solo tengo unos segundos mas, tengo que correr aun mas! *zancada sombra!* solo un poco mas!

Raven: muy el unico que falta es reic, como siempre... /Cerris: tranquilo raven, no demora en venir

Raven: en verdad siempre lo dudo aun que lo digas tu -algo atraviesa la puerta de manera estrepitosa- preparense! *sacando su arma* en guardia!

Reic: ¿aaaah!?, oigan son yo soy yo reic, por favor bajen todos sus armas! /Cerris: te lo dije si llego n.n

Raven: si me lo dijiste,... pero no necesitas decirlo a si... vamos dame la mano yo te levanto *extiende su mano*

Reic: si!, juum! gracias por eso, y perdon por llegar tarde /Cerris: no te preocupes reic, aun no empesamos, ahora solo ve a tu asiento

Reic: gracias cerris!, tu en verdad eres un angel! no tengo idea como puedes querer a un demonio como raven u.u

Raven: si vas a empesar a decir tonterias ya vete -.- /Reic: perdon! dije algo tonto, no me castigue!

Raven: ¿eh?, eso si es una tonteria, ahora sientate y escucha lo que voy a decir, niño

Reic: que no soy un niño!, ya soy un joven y fuerte hombre!, como sea sigue ya

Raven: nunca te cansas,... muy bien! volviendo al tema! hoy día los mercenarios rojos marchan asta hamel, para una reunion con las fuerzas de hamel y la familia seicor, en su ausencia nosotros rondaremos asiendo guardia por todo velder, eso es todo no sera en grupos es individual, ya andando!

Reic: (pero si estuve haciendo eso todo el día...) bueno es algo fácil... yo tomare guardia en el distrito comercial! nos vemos!

Raven: bien!, pero as tu trabajo! /Cerris: en verdad si tiene mucha energía igual que tu raven n.n

Raven: si eso puede ser,... pero en verdad no sabe utilizarla, que problema...

Cerris: solo dejalo ser, muy pronto sabra como utilizar /Raven: si tu lo dices cerris u.u

Reic: todos son unos ingratos, cuantas veces les e salvado el trasero a todos, y solo les pido una cosa! y no la pueden cumplir! no puedo creer como duramos... deverian tener mas confianza en mi yo soy tan fuerte como cualquiera y tal ves incluso mas! meresco algo de respeto... ya no importa! (demonios creo que ise mucho ruido!) como sea... no veo ningun acto rato... todo se ve bien... (en serio este es el trabajo de los caballeros mercenarios rojos por favor, mientras que nosotros siempre vamos en la primera linea y ellos siempre comiendo y bebiendo protegidos por nuestras fuerzas, deberia pedir un cambio o lago así...) como sea,... bien no pasa nada solo estare por aqui rondando como un perro por un hueso... que pena me doy... =.= pero que pasa hay... una chica con armadura blanca y celeste aparentemente perdida ¿estara perdida? hey tu la chica de la armadura!

?: ¿que? armadura... yo llevo una, ¿te refieres a mi!? /Reic: si a ti! pera aya voy! -corre asta ella- hola soy un mercenario cuervo, ¿estas perdida?

?: si lo estoy, escucha mi nombre es ching soy parte de la noble familia Seicor protectores de la capital Hamel, e venido a que para hablar con elesis la lider de los caballeros mercenarios rojos ¿sabes donde esta?

Reic: perdon, ella no esta en velder, jaja me da un poco de risa, bien mira ella se fue a hamel para una reunion con tu familia, en verdad es algo comico

Ching: no es momento para risas!, en verdad eres un chico muy inmaduro!

Reic: que!? inmaduro!? ni me conoces acabos de encontrarnos! con que derecho me dices inmaduro!

Ching: lo siento pero me parese que si lo eres! /Reic: pues cometes un error! ahora preparate! -saca su espada- la espada y ropa de reic es la del portador del destino solo que su pelo es como el del RF pero todo negro su peil es trigeña y no tiene brazo nasod- ¿preparada!?

Ching: muy bien! espero que estes ala altura de tu enemiga! que quede claro que te adverti esto soy una guardian de la furia! a si que ya consegui mi primer cambio de clase espero que sepas en que te metes! ching tiene la armadura de su clase solo que para mujer como la de la version femenina de chung con los adornos el pelo y el cañon espero que estes listo!

Nova: hey ustedes dos! suficientes tonterias! paren tontos! /Reic: que!? genial tenia que ser,.. ¿como estas nova!?

Nova: si muy bien, pero por que asen tanto desorden, a ¿estas horas del día?

Reic: perdon nova... pero esta chica que sabe de mis casillas /Ching: tu igual a mi!, y me voy de vuelta a hamel, asta nunca!

Reic: como sea!, pierdete!, por dios... solo por que es de una noble familia noble no significa que sea una princesa y yo su perro, no me jodan...

Nova: en verdad no te gustan ese tipo de personas, sabes no son malas ni nada de eso u.u

Reic: ¿enserio?, ella no era un ejemplo de eso creo yo /Nova: no creo, solo la pusiste de malas, paresia una buena persona...

Reic: no me importa si estaba molesta o no, esa es la unica impresion que tengo y es suficiente, ahora me voy por hay gracias y nos vemos nova cuidate -se va-

Nova: haay... en verdad no tienes remedio reic... fuerte pero algo renegado, se parece un poco a edan.. interesante...

Reic: familiar nobles... tch nobles los gatos! por no decir otra cosa, un... si aun todo tranquilo, mejor a si u.u

-despues de unas horas-

Reic: aaah... como lo esperaba al final no paso nada, esos mercenarios rojos no son tan genial es mas estoy seguro que son una bola de flojos, que desgracia... bueno ya es hora de volver, ya va a oscureser, hay que volver al nido! por dios necesitamos un mejor eslogan... da igual -camino al cuartel- pero que esta pasando? jefe raven? que le estan haciendo! sueltenlo! el no a echo nada sueltenlo! alex? pero que pasa por que no haces nada!

Alex: tranquilo reic! tu jefe raven no es lo que tu crees el es un traidor!, que tenia planeado una rebelion contra nuestro reino, merece ser apresodo y... ejecutado

Reic: ejecutado?... de que estas hablando alex! tu sabes bien como yo que el nunca aria algo como eso! ya dejenlo!

Alex: en verdad me gustaria creerlo reic, en verdad... pero reunimos evidencia suficiente para afirmar esta supocision y era verdad lamentablemente es la verdad, ahora vamonos!

Reic: no puede ser verdad... y cerris donde estan los demas!? /Alex: aun no regresan, diles lo que te dije

Reic: no puede ser... los demas! necesito hacerles una señar... algo que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer! lo tengo! esa ridiculo pero usare eso! el cuervo misil! nunca pense se hacer esto y menos verlo veamos que pasa -lo prende- bien espero que despege! ¿ah? -despega- despego! waoo! espera.. ¿que? ¿eso es un cuervo? cerris estas loca! lo que vio reic fue que cuando el coete exploto formo un cuervo mal echo en verdad no es muy buena en esto,... pero espero que lo hayan reconocido... -minutos despues...- no puede ser que lo hicieron todos!

Sayato: pero que demonios paso aqui!? /Cerris: reic, ¿te gusto mi fuego artificial?

Reic: en verdad no se en que piensas!, como sea!, las fuerzas de velder y alex se llevaron a el jefe raven diciendo que el estaba planeando una rebolucion o una estupides a si, hay que hacer algo!

Cerris: ya veo... en verdad no entiendo de que se trata eso, pero todos ellos estan mal! hay que sacar a raven de la carcel!

Todos: Si! /Reic: si hay que hacerlo pero hay que esperar un poco por ahora hay que pensar que hacer y saber donde lo van a mandar, solo esperemos un poco.. yo ire hablar con el rey

Sayato: hey espera un momento reic, en verdad piensas que ¿te dejaran ver al rey tan facil?

Reic: no te preocupes ire en nombre de los mercenarios cuervos, todo esta bien ahora limpien todo yo volvere en poco tiempo, nos vemos! -se va corriendo- (tengo que aclarar esto se que el rey podra entenderlo)

Sayato: en verdad ese chico es un temerario.. /Cerris: si lo se, ahora vamonos...

Rina: pero,... ¿a donde vamos? /Cerris: a salvar a raven no es obvio, no crei que reic lo logre nadies lo lograria, hay que irnos ahora...

Sayato: pero reic es un fuerte guerrero seria bueno tenerlo al lado /Cerris: es bueno pero muy impulsivo y temerario... hay que irnos ya es por su bien, todo estara bien... vamonos ya! /Todos: Si!

-de camino al castillo de velder-

Reic: maldicion!... este puente es jodidamente largo! se me acaban las energías!, pero no puedo rendirme ahora! aaah! no parare! -minutos despues- aaahaahaah... estoy casi muerto... pero llegue! por favor dejeme hablar con el rey!

Guardia: y quien eres tu para pedirlo de esa forma chico /Reic: yo soy reic mienbro alto de los mercenarios cuervos, vengo para hablar con el rey de un asunto muy importante!

Guardia: ya veo los cuervos, bien sigueme veo que eres de un alto rango aquí aun que no parece te ves bastante joven

Reic: tengo 21 años!, como sea... (en verdad me veo de menos años supongo que para algunos eso es bueno..) ¿llegamos?

Guardia: si,.. detras de estas puertas esta el rey, pero yo no puedo entrar, ya adverti que venias entra

Reic: bien.. -abre la puerta- es un honor poder verlo... mi rey -.

Rey: esa es forma de hablarle a tu padre, por dios no as cambiado en nada, pense que estar con los mercenarios cuervos te ayudaria en algo...

Reic: no es momentos de represarios viejo, vengo por algo mas importante que eso,... ahora dime! que es esa mentira de que raven el jefe y lider de los mercenarios cuervos planea una revelion!, eso es para basura y lo sabes!

Rey: lo siento reic, aun no quiera creerlo hay pruebas suficientes para hacer esto, se que el es una gran figura para ti y tu heroe ase un buen tiempo pero no puede hacer nada, es la verdad y así tiene que ser perdon hijo...

Reic: no me jodas!, dices que eso es todo que lo deje morir!, tu... tu! no eres mi padre! te as vuelto devil el trono te a echo esto!, encanvio yo me e vuelto mas fuerte! y todo gracias al tipo que van a mandar a la carcel por cosas estupidas es me enseño mas que tu en 19 años! el si es mi heroe no como tu, las grandes historias de el rey Dialos!, tiradas a la basura ahora mirate!, para mi ese gran rey murio ase mucho tiempo... ahora me voy!, asta luego rey!

Rey: mi hijos... perdoname pero no puedo hacer nada... (es verdad que soy devil... que desgracia...)

Reic: otra ves este maldito puente! aaah! solo una ves maaas! -corriendo a toda velocidad- (no puedo rendirme tengo que decirle a los demas!) jamas rendirse! -llegando al cuartel- chicos! ¿pero donde estan todos? chicos!, no estan... deben haber ido por raven!, malditos y me dejaron a tras... malditos.. otra ves a correr! (¿abra una aeronave en el puerto? debe haber!) aaaah! por tercera ves!

-en el puerto de aeronaves-

Reic: hay esta!, pero esta despegando! noo! esperen! necesito avordar esa nave! -pasando las boleterias- noo! *zancada sombra!* aya voy! *salto mortal!* aaah! llego! -cae dentro- lo logre! no puede ser lo logre.. -cae al piso- no.. no fue tan dificil... me voy a desmayar... carajo tengo que descansar, por que si no me muero, no ya estoy muerto... descansare a aquí...

-un par de horas mas tarde-

Reic: bien ya estoy recuperado... bien ya estoy casi en la zona, espero que no hayan echo algo tan estupido y sin mi bien ya es hora, igual aquí yo soy un polisonte, es hora de irse! -se baja- bien ahora a la carcel de elder, no debe estar muy lejos y otra ves a correr! demoniiioos! -despues de unos minutos- bien llegue.. pero ¿que es eso!? la carcel esta en llamas! pero donde estan los demas... por aya el rastro de fuego sigue por el oeste... hay que seguir! -corriendo- espera son demasiados... tengo que detenerlos por aquí malditos! *onda de choque!* (bien eso no los matara) vengan por mi!

Alex: maldicion es reic, crei que estaba con los demas, ustedes sigan a los demas ustedes dos vengan con migo!

Reic: carajo! (aun son muchos nosotros solo somos 16 esto esta mal) ven por mi!

Alex: en verdad eres un niño tonto reic! debiste haberte quedado con tu papa en velder! por que aquí tendras el mismo final que tus amigos!

Reic: no si los detengo a ustedes! en verdad por que haces esto alex! -para- por que! reic y los demas terminan en un prado con un río al lado se que hay una razón por esto!

Alex: muy bien reic, como esta noche moriras no hay problemas, veras reic tu comandante raven a llamado mucho la tension en los altos vandos de las fuerzas de velder y eso no les gusta para nada a ellos son solo ordenes reic solo eso nada personal así que se un buen niño y no des pelea ahora maten al niño

Reic: en verdad crees que sera a si de facil! de un golpe caeran! *golpe cantari!* los dos tipos caen muertos a si de fácil ahora te toca a ti alex! *zancada sombra y cuchilla de la fiera!* aah!

Alex: kak, si eso no estuvo mal para ser un niño, me toca *huracán de arena!*

Reic: se te ve algo desesperado! *golpe trueno!* te as vuelto blando alex, los escriterios en verdad te quitan la forma

Alex: jaja... si tal ves sea cierto, pero aun tengo lo mio! *armagedon!*ahora ven! *cuchilla cantarina!*

Reic: mierda! -se cobre con su espada- (ese armagedon es una jodida y maldita cosa!) mi turno! *garra de lobo!* tengo que ganar tiempo, no (tengo que terminar esto lo mas rapido posible)

Alex: bien... -limpiandose el labio- nada mal pero esto ya termino, no estuvo mal pero termino! Hiper Skill! *Gigantic Slash!* asta nunca niño!

Reic: aaah! (no puede ser... en verdad me confie.. estoy muerto creo... perdon chicos les falle) -cae en el río-

Alex: bien... eso me canso un poco, pero al final tenia que ser a si.. asta nunca niño, pero no te preocupes pronto estaran con tigo tus amigos...

Reic: no no puedo morir no de esta manera... mis compañeros... tengo que vengarlos a todos -intenta nadar asta la orilla- no puedo darme el lujo de rendirme tengo que sobrevivir... -llega ala orilla- no puedo rendirme...

Adam: pero que es eso? un animal salvaje? no es un chico!. resisten chico no cierres los ojos! no los cierres!

Reic: no! -despierta- pero que paso, ah! me duele la cabeza.. pero donde estoy? reic estaba en una habitacion algo rustica pero donde estoy.. los pajaros estan cantando, ¿donde estoy?

Ana: oh! ya te levantaste!, adam ya desperto! ven! /Adam: ya era hora, hola buenos días mi nombre es adam y ella es ana estas en su casa, dime ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te duele algo?

Reic: si estoy bien creo,... me duele el pecho un poco pero esta bien, mi nombre es reic ahora gracias por su hospitalidad, les pagare por esto... ¿donde esta mi uniforme y mi espada?

Ana: tranquilo, esta tendido a fuera secandoce, tu espada esta aquí mira, le di una revision es una gran espada, dime ¿quien eres tu?

Reic: si con gusto mi nombre es Reic soy parte de los mercenarios cuervo, que sirven o sirvian al gran reino de velder

Ana: un mercenario cuervo! en verdad es un gran honor segun escuche ustedes son el grupo de respuesta inmediata de velder, siempre que hay algun trabajo que los demas no quieren ustedes van y lo hacen como si nada, en verdad son increible!

Reic: si esos mismos!, en verdad todos... somos increibles... /Adam: ya veo... y digame caballero mercenario cuervo reic, como llegaste al río de ruben estas muy lejos de tu hogar

Reic: en verdad no te puedo decir eso mi amigo, gracias por todo esto cuando mi uniforme este listo me ire pero antes les pagare en verdad son buenas personas, ahora ire a ver afuera

Adam: claro ven no hay prisa, ana ven con el cuidalo bien /Ana: aah!? e-e-esta bien! lo cuidare! espereme caballero!

-ya afuera de la caza de ana en la orilla del río-

Reic: a si que esta es la pacifica aldea de ruben... donde mora el árbol de el... es tan tranquilo y tiene una aura.. pacifica... (es verdad que antes vivian los elfos aquí... pero eso fue ase un tiempo ya, no aun viven aquí... solo que ya nos hablan a nosotros los humanos, supongo que hicimos algo que no les parecio bien...)

Ana: caballero reic!, ¿esta bien!? /Reic: ana.. si estoy bien no te preocupes solo estaba viendo este pacifico bosque... es muy hermoso y muy tranquilo.. que pacifico...

Ana: si!, en verdad la villa del bosque de ruben es muy pacifica pero tambien tiene algunos misterios muy interesantes, como las ruinas elficas, el árbol de el y sobre todo la busqueda de eldrit es genial por aquí

Reic: si lose... pueden encontrar muchas cosas por aquí... ¿dime ana alguien mas sabe que estoy aquí?

Ana: no nadies mas creimos que no querias eso /Reic: bien echo -acaricia su cabeza- bien dare una vuelta, ¿bienes con migo? necesito una guia :)

Ana: claro ven con migo, por ahora no crusaremos el puente /Reic: ¿a no? /Ana: no ^^ primero vamos al lago de noaz es un lugar muy florar, aquí podras encontrar muchos porus y arboles guerreros y algunas hadas de la naturaleza pero son algo inusuales pero quien sabe ven vamos

Reic: ya veo... en verdad es un gran y hermoso lago... (esta villa no conoce algo como la guerra que hermoso..) te sigo..

Ana: ahora si vamos por el puente, si! /Reic: en verdad eres muy adorable ana, eso es genial

Ana: gracias, ahora ven esta es la casa goran el lider de nuestra villa en verdad es muy interesante, ya veras! señor goran! salga por favor señor goran! quiero que vea a alguien!

Goran: si espera ana ya tengo mis años -sale- ¿que pasa ana?

Ana: buenos días señor goran, queria presentarle a mi amigo reic el es un mercenario cuervo de velder

Goran: ya veo.. en verdad es un honor tener a un guerrero como tu por aquí u.u

Reic: jaja no es para tanto, pero aun a si gracias por resivirme por un rato en su aldea señor goran

Goran: no fue nada aventurero, ahora sigue con tu camino junto a ana, nos vemos

Ana: si asta luego señor goran!, bien vamos aquí esta el cuartel de los buscadores de eldrit dirigidos por Quin

Reic: quin... me suena familiar... de alguna parte... (ahora lo recuerdo! el es uno de los N.E junto a edan! ase mucho no escucho de ningun N.E... así es verdad ellos se retiraron a sus pueblos despues de viajar por todos los continentes y lugares de elios en sus grandes aventuras) me habia olvidado que aqui hay uno de los N.E legendarios... Quin... (no puedo dejar que me vea tengo que seguir en las sombras) vamos ana eres una gran guía ahora volvamos, creo que mi ropa ya seco vamos de vuelta

Ana: bueno como digas.. volvamos por tu uniforme -ya en su casa- listo! muy bien esta suco, ahora vamos pontelo

Reic: claro, huelo bien gracias ana -se pone su su saco y correas- bien como siempre oye y ¿mi espada?

Ana: la tengo aquí le ise un par de reparaciones y afile la hoja esta como nueva ¿no crees?

Reic: -la mira- un... si esta genial ana gracias toma esto es por todo esto - le da 1000000 de ED- ahora dime ¿cual es la ciudad mas cercana?

Ana: esto... elder, no esta lejos solo esta a unos minutos a pie desde aquí, sera fácil ^^

Reic: ya veo no sera dificil... bien muchas gracias ana -guarda su espada- nos veremos otro día gracias por todo ana eres muy buena dile a adam que lo es tambien lo es nos vemos n.n

Ana: mucha suerte reic!, ten cuidado! Adam: ya se va!? buena suerte caballero reic!

Reic: claro! -corre- (todo empiesa ahora no puedo dejar que estos actos queden impunes! voy a vengar a todos mis compañeros y a cada uno!) todo comiensa ahora!

**Fin de capitulo 1**

**proximo capitulo una chica y un cañon**


	2. Capitulo 2 guardiana insistente

Ahora pasando a la segunda historia de una de nuestras personajes principales femeninas...

Ching: haaa! entrenar sin parar! eso es lo unico que haaa! me ara mas fuerte! *detonacion!* ese es el camino de un guardian de la furia!

Chung: waoo genial,... en verdad te esfuerzas mucho ching eres sorprendente, en verdad!

Ching: huuum!, si gracias chung pero... aun no es suficiente tengo que entrenar mas tiempo y mas duro!, para algun dia ser una paladin adiamantada, se que es muy dificil... no! estoy seguro que lo sera!

Chung: genial... cuando cresca un poco mas ching quiero ser tan fuerte como tu! /Ching: muy bien chung estoy seguro que lo lograras, pero para estar segura tienes que entrenar mucho y lo lograras! creo en tu fuerza y tu tambien debes creer en ella!

Chung: Si! yo tambien entrenare mucho par algun dia poder librar un duelo justo con tigo! /Ching: bien esperare ese dia con muchas ancias :)

Helputt: chung ching! vengan! /Los dos: si señor!

Ching: que pasa tio tienes una mision para nosotros dos? /Chung: si papa yo estoy listo para lo que sea! de verdad!

Helputt: no lo dudo chicos, pero no es nada de lo que estan pensado, ching necesito que cumplas una encomienda de mensajeria en velder, no sera nada dificil y tu chung quiero que prepares las sala de conferencias, eso es todo ching tu barco saldra en dos horas estate lista y tu chung ya sabes que hacer

Chung/Ching: entendido señor! /Ching: rayos... tener que ir a velder, yo solo queria entrenar...

Chung: no te molestes ching, estoy seguro que podras divertite en velder hay grupos fuertes hay como los caballeros mercenarios rojos y los mercenarios cuervo son un par de grupos con gran fuerza sobre todo sus lideres Penensio y Elesis de parte de los mercenarios rojos y por parte de los mercenarios cuervos tenemos a raven su lider y comandate y a cerris su estratega y segunda al mando son bastante fuerte

Ching: si... talves pueda pedirles un duelo a alguien fuerte de velder, si tengo tanta suerte para eso u.u.

Chung: claro!, solo ten fe en ti misma podras aprender un parde cosas en ese viaje, quien sabe

Ching: si puede que tengas rason debo comfiar en mi misma no tan solo cuando entreno, gracias chung

Chung: no no, esta bien! ademas quien sabe podrias encontrar a un buen chico por hay ya sabes que sea tu compañero y tu amigo y incluso algun dia tu no..vio

Ching: no digas esas tonterias chung, yo no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de relaciones ningun gran y verdadero guerrero tiene tiempo para esas cosas del amor yo solo quiero ser mas fuerte y nada mas, asta luego chung! -se va-

Chung: si asta luego.. ching (creo que la moleste un poco,... si creo que si lo ise) que tonto soy!

Ching: por dios,.. un guerrero no tiene tiempo para cosas tribiales como el amor y los noviasgos tan ridiculos, para mi lo unico importante es el entrenamiento -deja su cañon- no hay tiempo para esas cosas innecesarias... -se estira- lo mas importante es que personas tan fuertes podria encontrar en mi viaje que emocion... pero necesitare mi armadura!, pero... tal ves sobresalga un poco... no eso esta bien! necesito captar la atencion de personas fuertes! y esta armadura es perfecta para el trabajo! pero tengo que pulirla igual con mi cañon y pulirlo tengo que dar una buena impresion! -una hora despues!- listoo! aaah... estoy algo cansada pero quedo impecable! ahora ponermela soy genial en verdad -despues de unos minutos- listo en verdad me voy bien, aun que sea quien lo diga,... pero no importa! soy una guerrera de la familia Seicor! somos incomparable! en todos los ambitos claro que tambien en la bellesa no es nada de que sorprenderse, pero ya es hora de irse a velder! en marcha y uno y dos y tres!

-ya en el barco-

Capitan: ooh señorita ching, le alegra que la ayan mandado para esta mision tan importante, suerte señorita!

Ching: enserio? me hubiera gustado quedarme para entrenar un poco mas aun que sea... /Capitan: en verdad usted nunca cambia señorita... pero se que llegara el día, ahora en marcha!

Ching: bien.. (ya estoy en camino a velder lo que mas quiero es encontrarme fuertes guerreros hay, ¿mas que mi propia mision? no no!, siempre las misiones son primero que nada los duelos pueden ser otro día!)

-ya en velder-

Ching: muy bien ya estamos aquí,.. ya es hora gracias capitan!, aquí comiensa mi mision -toma su cañon- ya es hora -se baja- muy bien! (el cuartes de los mercenarios rojos estan en el centro del velder por la calle del palacio un poco antes, bien no sera dificil primero tengo que pasar el punto de la puerta del sur y despues por el distrito comercial y luego... no importa aya voy! -minutos despues- ahahaha.. en verdad es largo maldicion,... pero aun no termino un poco mas! -otros minutos despues- bien!... llege!, y ahora... por donde debo ir... (no puede ser estoy perdida!) no ten calma, solo recuerda el mapa y loas instrucciones del capital... (maldicon estoy perdida! no recuerdo nada! estoy perdida!

?: hey tu la chica de la armadura! /Ching: ah? (chica de la arma dura? ¿se esta refiriendo a mi?) me hablas a mi?

?: si tu espera hay! aya voy! -correr- ¿dime estar perdida? /ching: eh!? (como se dio cuenta? acaso fui tan evidente! espera trae un uniforme tal ves me pueda ayudar..) si lo estoy ¿dime quien seres tu?

Reic: claro, mi nombre es reic!, formo parte de los mercenarios cuervos y bien dime ¿estar perdida verdad? a donde quieres ir yo te puedo ayudar a llegar

Ching: ya veo.. (un mercenario cuervo.. no esperaba encontrarme uno tan rapido el debe saber donde esta la lider de los caballeros mercenarios ojos) bien!, yo soy ching soy de la parte de la familia Seicor de Hamel, vengo aqui en busqueda de elesis, la lider de los caballeros mercenarios rojos ¿sabes donde esta ahora!? -señalandolo- si lo sabes dimelo!

Reic: (pero que es esa actitud...) bueno veras jaja, los caballeros mercenarios rojos ya partieron de velder a hamel ase unas horas llegas tarde que graciosa es tu situacion, que risa pero yo que tu ya estaria volviendo a casa

Ching: que!? (este tipo es un inmaduro insolente!) como te atreves! en verdad eres un inmaduro! esto no da risa estoy en una importante mision!

Reic: pues perdon, solo me rei un poco, peor aquien le dices inmaduro!? ni me conoces!, acabamos de encontrarnos!, con que derecho me dices inmaduro!?

Ching: (en verdad es un insolente!) lo siento pero eso es lo que a mi me parece, que si lo eres!

Reic: pues cometes un erros!, ahora preparate! /Ching: (en verdad quiere peliar con migo!) muy bien! espero que estes ala altura de tu enemiga! (esta perdido) que quede claro que esto!, yo soy una guardian de la furia!, eso significa que ya consegui mi primer campio de clase!, pero que sepas en que te estas metiendo! (estas perdido!)

?: hey ustedes dos! suficientes tonterias, paren par de tontos! /Reic: que?... tenia que ser,... (pero que molestia!) ¿como estas nova!?

Nova: si muy bien!, pero por que hacen tanto desorden, ¿justo a estas horas del día?

Reic: perdon nova (justo ahora)... pero esta chica me saca de mis casillas! /Ching: (quee!) tu igual a mi! y me voy de vuelta a hamel!, asta nunca! (que se cree ese insolente!, hablandome a mi de esa manera que se cree!, no me importa!) yo mejor vuelvo a casa!

-de regreso al barco-

Ching: todo fue para nada.. capitan ya vamonos de vuelta a hamel, ahora! /Capital: Si, señorita ching!, muchachos a toda marcha de vuelta a hamel, ahora!

Ching: -dentro de su habitacion- en verdad todo fue para nada... que fastidio, pude haber estado entrenando todo este tiempo en ves de estar por aquí perdiendo el tiempo, solo consegui fastidiarme nada mas, nisiquiera pude tener un duelo... tal ves ese chico hubiera sido un buen contrincante, pero eso nunca lo sabre... (mejor solo duermo y espero asta llegar a casa) -se duerme y horas mas tarde-

Capitan: señorita!, señorita ching despierte! /Ching: eh?... (pero que es todo ese ruido!?) capital que pasa!?

Capitan: señorita ching!, hamel!, hamel esta siendo atacada en estos momentos, mire! /Ching: que!? no no puede ser... -lo que veia ching era su amada ciudad siendo destruida- no puede ser! capitan salga de aquí y valla serca a los puertos debe haber personas que intentan escapar valla en su ayuda! yo estare aqui y los detendre!

Capitan: muy bien!, la entiendo señorita, vamos todos a los puertos!, suerte señorita ching!

Ching: gracias!,... (bien.. quienes nos estan acadando... que clasede criaturas son esas!, no importa las destruire a todas!) vamos, *berserker* sentiran toda mi furia! *filo de acero!* (nesecito llegar asta la capital los demas deben estar hay!), no se metan en mi camino! *pantedemonio!* ahora que tengo su atencion! tomen esto! *cielo ardiente!* ahora estan echos senisas... siguen ustedes! *objetivo fijado!* hay que seguir adelante! -llegando asta la capital- (ya llege pero donde estan los demas... hay estan!) lider! lider Helputt!

Helputt: ching!, ya era hora, necesito que vallas a los canales de las antiguas vias flubiales bi que algunos demonios se colaban hacia aya, corre yo estare con chung proteguienta la plasa, rapido!

Ching: entendido! ire en seguida! (asia las antiguas vias fluviales!, que tendran en mente esas criaturas!) tengo que destruirlos! -llega a su destino- salgan de aquí alimañas! para atras! *detonacion!* (son bastante fuertes... en verdad es un reto!) tengo que llegar con taranvash! no se metan en mi camino! *pandemonio!* taranvash!

Taranvash: *tora laser* rraaaaa! *doble sarpaso!* gggrrrr! /Ching: como siempre tan poderoso! te ayudare! *furia artillera!* ¿estas bien?

Taranvash: ching, veo que ya volviste, es bueno tenerte al lado ahora saquemoslos de aqui *doble sarpaso!* gggrrr!

Ching: gracias!, eso es mucho para ti beniendo de ti! *objetivos fijados* fuego! fuego! fuego! no pasaran!

Taranvash: (no puede ser no estan sobrepasando, son demaciados pero no podresmo escapar los dos, ahora se que tengo que hacer) ching!; son demaciado para nosotros dos!, tienes que irte mientras puedas!, yo los detendre tienes que irte!

Ching: que? estas loco!?, nunca te dejaria en esta cituacion! yo me quedare junto a ti y peliare!, podemos ganar! *caida brutal!* podemos lograrlo!

Taranvash: lo siento ching pero es por tu bien! *golpe congelante* -eso lanza a ching ala via fluvial- tienes que irte se que el capitan jill esta en el puerto ve con el! se que volveras! pero necesitas ser mas fuerte!, yo estare bien aquí te esperare! por favor se una chica mas normal y mas fuerte! -corre contra los demonios- *Tora laser* ggggrrrrr!

Ching: noooo! (por que!, pudimos lograrlo!) ya me descongele!, pero la corriente es muy fuerte!, pero desde aquí puedo... aaah! maldicon! -se va nadando sobre su cañon al puerto- vamos rapido! -dispara su cañon- siii! (en verdad es rapido!) mas rapidooo! -llega al puerto- llegue! capital!

Capitan: ching!, en hora buena sube rapido es hora de irnos! por favor suelta las amarras!

Ching: esta bien jaa! -rompe las cuerdas- ya esta vamonos! (esto en verdad es un desonor!) -sube al barco- ya vamonos!

Capitan: bien!, a toda marcha vamos a elder ahora! /Ching: a elder... (esa debe ser una zona segura... eso no importa ahora entrenare y volvere aquí!) espero que los demas esten bien,... no estoy segura que todos estan bien, por ahora tengo que entrenar un poco mas... y despues volvere para recuperar mi amado hogar! -se echa en su cama para descansar- solo dormire para tener todas mis fuerzas mañana... -se duerme-

-al llegar a elder-

Capitan: atencion todos!, ya estamos llegando al puerto de elder preparense para desabordar, no se preocupen por la residencia aquí en elder el noble lider de este pueblo nos a dado hospedaje a todos solo vayan al servicio cobo eso es todo, es hora de bajar!

Ching: bien... por fin llegamos a elder sanos y salvos, que alegria.. (no puedo perder el tiempo debo empesar a entrenar lo mas rapido posible!) gracias por todo capitan!

Capitan: no fue nada señorita ching, gracias a usted estamos todos a salvo le debo mucho señorita u.u

Ching: no es nada capitan jill, solo es mi deber nada mas usted iso lo demas, ahora me voy a entrenar nos vemos capitan :)

Capitan: si como diga señorita suerte! /Ching: a usted tambien capitan (solo debo ser mas fuerte!) pero primero haber los alrededores... veamos... (es un pueblo vastante pintoresco, hay cosas interesantes..) espera... esa ropa que lleba ese chico... (pero esta acompañado) hey el chico de negro! voltea!

Reic: (¿pero por que grita esta chica?) si!? (no puede ser...) /Ching/Reic: que ases tu aquí!?

Reic: respondeme a mi primero, que haces tu aquí!? (como se llamaba!?) /Ching: eso no te importa a ti!, ahora respondeme que haces aquí!?

Reic: si tu no me dices nada entonces yo tampoco no debo responderte nada! y ademas estoy aquí por razones personales junto a una nueva amiga

Rin: ah!, hola mi nombre es rin y estava planeando algo muy importante y beo que ya se conocian...

Ching: yo no diria conocer, solo fue un menudo encuentro nada mas /Reic: si exacto ahora vamos rin este reto es mas para guerreros verdaderos...

Rin: bueno asta luego, cuidate /Ching: (estara hablando enserio.. no importa nesecito hacerlo) espera lo que estan planeando.. es ¿una gran batalla?

Rin: si... supongo que si, ¿estas interesada en eso? /Ching: si!, digo si... si hay una gran batalla yo quiero participar, enserio debo ser mas fuerte, dejenme entrar en esta batalla, por favor!

Reic: interesante... (veo que tiene fuerza dentro de ella...) bien veo que estas decidida a hacerte mas fuerte puedes venir con nosotroa a hora ven te explicaremos lo que pasa aquí... siguenos...

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**proximo capitulo guerreros de la arena**


	3. Capitulo 3 los guerreros del desierto

**Pasando a la tercera y ultima historia de nuestros personajes principales es hora de Rin Haan**

"como siempre se escuchaban los gritos en el campo de entrenamiento de la familia haan, pero esta ves eran un par de jovenes guerreras practicando como cualquier día en las tranquilas mañanas de la gran villa llamada Isshin"

Rin: -rin es una Pequeña Hsien así que tiene la misma ropa excepto por que no tiene las mangas ni el pelo tan largo unos 6cm mas cortos y con el cuerpo de una SD- aaah! *estocada gancho* no podras escapar ahora! /Ara: eso no lo creo *capullo de sombras* te dije que no lo lograrias!, mi turno! *torbellino!* Hai-aaa!

Rin: maldicion! -recibe el impacto- maldicion, esto aun no acaba! *lanza de energía* haaa!

Ara: no sirve! *golpe de hombro* ahora toma esto! *torbellino* /Rin: yo tambien puedo hacer eso *torbellino x2* y mucho mejor -los dos ataques se enfrentan pero el de rin resulta ganador- te lo dije! terminare esto! *Dragón descendente* aaah! -cayendo casi al piso pero...-

Ara: si esto terminara ahora! *caza espíritus!* -eso atrapa a rin en medio del huelo- intenta parar esto!, fin! esto ya termino rin!

Rin: si esto ya termino... ara! *golpe de tigre!* no te olvides que yo elegí el camino de la Gobernante del Cielo y por eso no podía perder, lo siento pero yo gane -pone el filo de su lanza sobre ara- pero no te lo tomes a mal ven dame la mano -se la extiende- vamos? ^^

Ara: si esta ves perdí u.u -toma su mano y se levanta- pero me falta poco para llegar a ti ¿no rin? n.n

Rin: si ya te falta poco vas por buen camino, ahora vamos hay que descansar un poco, esta bien estar en las sombras por un rato...

Ara: pero las sombras no son malas? /Rin: no claro que no, si es bien utilisado el poder de la sombras o oscuridad se puede llegar hacer muchas cosas buenas, no importa de donde vengan tu poder importa como lo utilices y para que eso eso importa ara

Ara: waooh!, eres muy sabia rin! y a tan corta edad eres genial rin ^^

Rin: solo te llevo por un año y medio no es mucho ara, solo ley un par de libros jaja, ese es mi secreto ;)

Ara: eso eraaa, ahora veo que tengo que leer un poco mas debes en cuando u.u

Rin: si es bueno leer, aprendes un par de cosas por hay, pero si lo haces mucho te aburriras

Ara: si entiendo eso, ¿oye llego alguna carta? /Rin: Si!, casi me olvidaba llego una ase unas horas voy por ella espera -yendo al buzón- bien aquí esta (ya quiero ver su cara!) ara la encontre esperame hay!, no puedo esperar -corre asta ella- toma!

Ara: eeh!, muy bien veamos que escribio esta ves mi hermano!

Carta: saludos mi querida hermana, se que no e escrito ase un poco de tiempo perdon, ahora escucha las cosas se an puesto movidas aquí en la capital de Fahrmann tienes que estar atenta junto los demas hay extraños rumores... pero no te preocupes tu sigue entrenando para ser aun mas fuerte, con los mejores deseos Aren Haan tu querido hermano n.n

Ara: mi hermano aren quiere que me haga mas fuerte!, eso me llena de fuerzas! vamos rin entrenemos un poco mas -la jala de la mano- vamos ya!

Rin: hey que? -es jalada- sabia que te ibas a poner como loca otra ves! wuuuaaaa! araaa!

-algunos minutos despues-

Rin: te lo dije el mismo resultado que la ultima ves, eres fuerte ara pero aun debes hacer un cambio de clase tienes bastante energía espectral, tal ves tanta como rin quien sabe incluso mas

Ara: gracias por esas palabras, es verdad que tengo una buena cantidad de energía espectral pero no creo que sobrepase la de mi hermano y si fuera así lo que no creo mucho aun me faltaria mucha experiencia para poder ese nivel de control y destresa que el tiene, es muy dificil u.u

Rin: si eso es verdad, pero veo mucho talento en ti ara tienes todas las facultades y el espiritu para ser una gran guerrera de estoy segura de verdad tienes un gran futuro por delante... ahora voy a descansar nos vemos luego ara, sabes este piso ya esta algo viejo cualquier día podria romperse pero eso lo vere luego...

Ara: entendido!, si rin dice que tengo mucho potencial entonces no hay mas que hacer seguire practicando para lograr mejorar aun mas mis habilidades de batalla, sigamos!

Rin: yo... (si creo que ara logre llegar aun nivel superior que el de aren... pero como no lose) suerte ara... yo lo unico que se es que quiero dormir!

-un par de horas despues-

Rin: hmmm... creo que dormí un poco mas de wuuuaaa lo debido ya el cielo empisa a oscureser... y aun siento algo de pereza... no nada de eso!, tengo que rondar por la villa es mi turno esta ves... ara estas hay? -tocando la puerta- ara?

Ara: a si espera un segundo rin!, aya voy! -corre la puerta- pasa algo?

Rin: no no pasa nada ara, solo queria decirte que voy a estar rondando la villa nada mas, te encargo la caza dile a los demas que me fui

Shen: no es necesario los demas ya lo saben! /Nin: si.. no siempre eres tan calmada rin, ahora veo que puedes alzar tu tono de vos a un gran nivel

Rin: no digas tonterias solo lo hice para despedirme ahora hagan algo productivo por favor...

Shen: si si hicimos bastantes cosas mientras que estas dormida ¿no mi querida nin?

Nin: claro que si mi respetado shen, jaja /Rin: si como digan.. cuiden la casa mientras no estoy, nos vemos -se va-

Nin: ella ¿siempre a sido tan estricta? /Shen: no solo es por que aren no esta aquí eso es todo, vamos practiquemos un poco

Nin: que?, en verdad vamos hacer eso? /Shen: si lo que escuchaste ya vamos...

Ara: rin.. es verdad que tu eres la que debe cargar el peso de mi hermano...

Rin: por favor... que aveces me descontrolo tch (yo soy muy calmada pero como cualquier guerrera puede tener un momento de desenfreno por lo menos una ves) es casi mi derecho por tener que tengo que cuidar de todos ellos en la ausencia de aren y los demas mayores... es casi como si fuera una niñera... aren regresa rápido se me acaban las fuerzas... pero aun así debo continuar por el bien de la familia Haan tengo que seguir entrenando y cuidando a esos molestos chicos por que algún día ellos serán como yo, pero no puedo esperar para ese día...

* * *

-algunos minutos mas tarde-

Rin: como lo esperaba ya es de noche y todo tranquilo es genial vivir aquí tengo todo lo que necesito y mas gracias eldrit lunar... sigamos caminando... ¿pero que es eso? (parece un río de fuego, no claro que no es eso!) lo que sean no son amigables y vienen hacia aquí! (son muchos necesitare mucha ayuda...) Todos salgan de aquí! *Dragón Descendente!* todos escuchen tienen que salir de aquí!, muy pronto estaremos bajo ataque los guerreros Haan detendremos al enemigo así que corran ahora vallan a areha y diganles sobre el peligro! shen, nin, ara! nosotros nos quedaremos a defender la villa!

Shen: entiendo!, pero ¿de que exactamente la vamos a defender? /Rin: ni yo estoy segura de eso pero tenemos que hacerlo de una u otra manera... shen tuve al este, nin tu iras al oeste y ara tu ve a centro yo ire hacia el norte defenderemos la villa de esa manera ahora corran!

Nin: Si!; nunca pense que tendria que peliar de esta manera a tan corta edad! /Shen: ni yo suerte a todas!

Rin: si lo mismo digo! (no puede ser!, justo cuando yo estoy al mando!) no se los perdonare! ustedes criaturas, tenian que aparecer justo cuando yo estoy a cargo! ya veran la pagaran! *cuchilla lunar!* los derrotaremos! *torbellino* atras!

Ara: no puede ser, rin ya entro en combate tan rapido? no deben tardar en llegar asta shen y nin, debo estar preparada!

Shen: mierda rin ya empeso a pelear... hay estan! si que son feos vengan por mi! *carga con el hombro! y golpe celestial!* no se las dejare fácil! ahora veran! *ataque rapido!*

Nin: como siempre shen tan animado... *onda espectral!* -lanza ondas de energía espectral a un radio de 360 grados- yo tambien me empieso animar tambien! *torbellino* Haaii-aaa!

Rin: ven lo estamos logrando! (pero siguen y siguen viniendo!, es que acaso esto ¿no papara?) eso no importa! *garras de tigre!* (aun podemos) Haaa!, aun estando en desventaja un guerrero de la familia Haan no sedera! *cuchillada lunar!*

Ara: hay vienen! los detendre ahora! *caza espiritus* liberar nudo!, Haaaa! (acaso son tantos que los demas no pueden con ellos!?) los aplastare! *dragón descendente!* no los dejare tener la victoria! *estocada gancho!* *full x* haaa! (aun con todas mis fuerzas empieso hacer arrinconada... (estoy en graves problemas!) pero no me puedo dar por vencida una ves mas *caza espiritus!* (me estoy cansando...) aahaah...

?: Gggggrrrrrrrggggrrrr! /Ara: pero de donde viene ese espantoso ruido!?

Rin: mierda! -es lanzada hacia una caza y entra despedida por la ventana- pero que clase de mounstro es ese... kaak (ya no tengo mas fuerzas... perdon shen, nin y ara...) no puede protegerlos...

Shen: pero que fue eso!? maldicion, nos empiesan a arrinconar tengo que llegar asta rin y nin rapido! no se metan! *torbellino x2* (tengo que ir mas rapido!) nin, ara, rin!

Nin: no puede ser ya casi no tengo fuerzas... y son demaciados, tengo que emprender la retirada... ha maldicion!

Ara: aaahaaah... ya estoy en mis limites... son muchos /Waldo: es tu final niña ggggrrr! -pisa con fuerza- ¿pero que?

Ara: oh no (el piso va a caer!) aaaah! /Rin: (no puedo moverme por que... no era suficientemente fuerte para esto perdon aren...) eh fallado... u.u

Shen: pero donde esta rin? rin!? rin!? maldicion no puedo con todos yo solo! *capullo de sombras* atras!

Nin: shen! aquí estoy! *lanza de energía!* tenemos que irnos! ¿donde estas rin y ara!?

Shen: no lose, tal ves ya esten juntas por otra parte hay que irnos de aquí ahora son demasiados... pero antes tenemos que encontrar a rin, vamos a donde se supone que estaba *caza espiritus* no jodan!, vamos ahora!

Nin: shen?, sientes eso? /Shen: si lo siento yo tambien, algo se esta cerca algo cargado del mismo poder que estas alimañas pero tiene mucho mas que estas cosas pero es familiar...

Nin: si es lo mismo que siento yo, pero no tenemos tiempos para eso /Shen: correcto... tenemos que encontrar a rin y rapido!

Rin: aaah... mi cuerpo.. -apollandoce en su lanza para pararse- esa cosa era muy fuerte... tengo que encontrar a los demas...

Shen: rin!, estamos aquí! (esta mal herida ¿que le paso?) rin ¿te encuentras bien?

Rin: no no lo estoy -.- me encontre un demonio muy poderoso y el me dejo así... y aun me duele el cuerpo... tenemos que ir por ara..

Nin: si vamos rapido! *cuña de viento!* ¿puedes correr? /Rin: si aun puedo correr, andando!

Shen: sienten eso... es como si algun poder... estuviera surgiendo... /Rin: si pero que es eso... y esa luz blanca!

Nin: no se!; no tengo idea! acaba de salir de la nada pero esta cerca al punto donde devia estar ara! es muy intensas! ¿pero que es eso que se mueve tan rápido!?

Shen: no lose!, pero es blanco y con... 1, 2, 4.. muchas colas!, pero esta atacando a esas cosas ¿sera de los nuestros?

Rin: si miren su ropa! es ara! /Nin: ara!?, pero como esta brillando y tiene como 7 colas, ¿que le paso?

Shen: no lose, pero parece que esta luchando contra un enemigo en especial!

?: *espada oscura!* jaja eso es tan solo el principio u.u /Ara: tu!, ya veras de lo que soy capas! haaa!

Shen: si parece que tiene todo controlado hay que salir de aquí! /Rin: no espera no podemos!

Nin: por que lo dices?, ara lo tiene todo controlado, ya vamonos! /Rin: no no es eso hay muchos demonios y estoy seguro que algunos nos seguiran yo me quedare aquí y ustedes podran escapar llegan a areha con los demas yo los detendre aquí -plantando su lanza- no se preocupes estare bien *pontenciador de fuerza* ahora vallan yo estare bien! vengan por mi criaturas orribles *artes secretas del dragón DETONACIÓN* (se que lo lograran... ustedes pueden!) Haaa!

* * *

-al día siguiente-

Rin: aaaah... aun estoy con vida... increible... aun estoy viva, pero mi cuerpo esta casi roto... me siento muy contracturada... pero aun creo que puedo caminar... pero ¿donde esta ara?... hay esta en medio del camino y esa orcilla para el cabello... sera lo que las transformo... eso no importa si no se despierta y aun sigue aquí morira -la carga en su espalda- puede que me sienta casi muerta pero aun tengo fuerzas para esto... -la lleva dentro de su caza- aquí estaras bien... no hay rastros de esas cosas.. estaras bien solo despierta pronto yo me tengo que ir, solo tomare un poco de medicina para mi cuerpo me limpiare y me ire... veo que no saquearon nada... (entonces cual era su objetivo...) y si no fue un simple saqueo... maldicion!, mi cuerpo tengo que tomar algo de medicina... para este dolor, donde esta.. en la repisa alta! (ala proxima las ordenare en otro orden..) dos pildoras seran suficiente... -se las toma- tomara un rato.. ahora me debo limpiar... sera mejor que utilise la tina.. espero que esa medicina sea de accion rapida... -una hora despues- aaah... mucho mejor (aun me duele un poco el cuerpo) pero estoy mejor ¿se abra despertado ara?... aun no, creo que luchaste de una manera sorprendente ara te mereces descansar el tiempo que quieras se que te volveras muy fuerte... ahora me debo ir, no sin antes revisar algo...

-entonces rin se dirige en el lugar donde debía estar el Eldrit lunar de su villa-

Rin: como me lo temia,... se llevaron nuestro eldrit lunar esas criaturas... que tendran planeado hacer con el eldrit lunar su poder es algo desconocido... tendre que ir a un lugar seguro... elder debe estar bien pero antes tengo que ir a areha... tendre que ir caminando... eso aria si es que no tuviera esto! ven zorro sagrado! *activando su piedra de invocacion*

Rin: muy buen chico... ahora vamos hay que ir a areha, corre! /Z.S: Gao Gao! -corriendo-

Rin: genial zorro sagrado! vamos aun mas rapido! /Z.S: GGGRRR!

-ya en areha-

Rin: muy bien echo zorro sagrado, puedes descansar, nos veremos luego /Z.S: ggrr u.u

Shen: rin! ¿en verdad eres tu rin!? /Nin: claro que lo es!, ¿te encuentras bien rin?

Rin: si estoy bien, ¿ustedes estas bien? /Shen: si estamos bien, creimos que no lo lograrias..

Nin: rin, ¿ara lo logro? /Rin: si lo logro ella esta bien, la deje en Isshin sana y salva, pero me di cuenta que su destino y el suyo y el mio tienen caminos separados escuchen rin y shen ustedes si tienen el mismo camino ya sabran que hacer yo por otra parte tengo que ir a elder y ara tambien tiene un camino aparte, solo bine para saber que todos estas bien

Nin: si todos estas bien!, gracias a ti y ara que detuvieron a todos esos demonios, muchas gracias!

Rin: ya veo entonces eran demonios... si tiene sentido.. /Shen: y supongo que este es el a dios

Rin: no no es un "a dios" tonto nos veremos otro día y asta que eso pase quiero que se hagan mas fuertes para volver a Isshin y reconstruirla confia en ustedes ahora vengan un abrazo -extiende sus manos- ^^

Nin: si esto solo es como un asta luego -la abraza- vamos shen n.n /Shen: si no me apresures -las abraza- ¿a si esta bien?

Rin: si muy bien echo -los estruja- nos extrañare mucho! /Shen-Nin: nos-otros a ti ta-mbien ri-n...

Rin: perdon creo que me pase... bien ahora nos veremos otro dia asta entonces... sean mas fuerte! ven zorro sagrado! bien -se monta- cuidense uno al otro! -se va-

Nin: claro que si rin! /Shen: la proxima ves que nos veas seremos mas fuertes!

Rin: (si eso no lo dudo ni por un segundo...) bien vamos hamel, necesitamos un barco!

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**proximo capitulo: reunión!**


	4. Capitulo 4 esto es el destino

**Pasando todos los echos ahora llegamos a Elder para empesar todo esto...**

"en el lago de naoz corría entre las hojas con una exprecion de soledad y pena por sus compañeros"

Reic: (no espera!) -se detiene- tengo que encontrar los cuerpos de mis hermanos... ahora es mi deber darles sepoltura a todos debo hacerlo... (creo que deben estar arriba de la cascada por donde caí... no esta muy lejos de aquí, quien sabe asta podria toparme con un elfo...) -se encamina hacia la dichosa cascada- esta un poco lejos... pero eso no importa! "entonces reic empiesa a correr hacia ella recordando muchas cosas que paso junto a sus compañeros que tubo a su lado no ase mas de una semana" el destino es cruel con quienes que no bajan la cabeza ante el... pero ahora que se eso nunca mas dejare que alguien se ponga en mi camino hacia lo que quiero y lo que quiero es vengansa y solo eso... aaah! (mi vengansa esta cerca espero que estés listo alex!) se que no sera fácil pero es lo que mas me gusta de esto!, si algo es muy fácil significa que sera muy aburrido!

"despues dejo de hablar y solo corrió con sus ojos marrones oscuros algo cristalinos por las emociones que tenia dentro de si y despues de unos minutos llego a su destino donde llacian los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos"

Reic: no puede ser... es verdad... todos estan.. muertos, ahora se que nadies podra meterse en mi camino, esto es ahora justicia... pero ahora tengo que hacer lo que viene hacer... "entonces reic se decidio a cabar las tumbas de todos sus compañeros aun que eso le causaba mucho dolor y tristesa y mas sentimientos de dolor, pero al final lo logro pero con lagrimas en la cara" ya esta.. por loe menos pude hacer algo por ustedes al final... pueden descansar en paz por que yo los vengare a todos no se preocupen y no lo duden ahora me tengo que ir u.u nunca los olvidare hermanos... " y siguio su camino con una lagrima pero se la quito y siguio corriendo hacia elder" (tenia razon el cuerpo de raven no estava entonces no esta muerto, peroo... ¿donde esta? eso no importa mientras no este mal) algun día lo encontrare estoy seguro que no me tardare mucho en ello... ahora a elder!

-por otro lado-

Rin: vamos solo un poco mas zorro sagrado!, falta un poco mas ya estamos casi al final de besma! solo un poco mas!

Z.S: (lo siento rin pero ya estoy en mi tiempo limite no puedo ayudarte mas por ahora lo siento u.u) Ggggggrrrr!

Rin: si entiendo, gracias por todo zorro sagrada fuiste de mucha ayuda, te mereces un largo descanso gracias por todo "despues de eso es zorro sagrado desaparecio y rin estaba ya muy cerca de elder su objetivo" bien solo me tomara un par de minutos a pie y mejor si corro un poco sera rapido... (estoy aquí para hacerme mas fuerte y despues volver y reconstruir mi aldea eso es todo y su pudiera encontrar unos compañeros seria muy bueno) pero eso sera en otro momento!

"despues de eso rin solo siguio su camino y despues de unos tal ves tres minutos para llegar a elder que era su destino"

Rin: bien ya estoy aquí ahora ¿donde esta el campo de entrenamiento? (supongo que deberia pedir instrucciones a alguien de esta zona) "en ese momento una figura sobresale de las demas un chico con ropa negra con una gran cuchilla en su espalda" uun.. el puedo saber algo -se hacerca a el- hola, tu sabes donde esta

Reic: (esta chica.. tiene una bestimenta peculiar ese simbolo.. estoy seguro haberlo visto en alguna parte antes...) si no esta muy lejos antes del banco como por el callejon todo defrente y ya

Rin: ya veo muchas gracias (no se be muy feliz...) oye.. ¿estas bien? /Reic: si estoy bien... oye esa ropa...

Rin: aaahh veo que reconociste el emblema si veras yo me llamo Rin Haan soy parte de la familia Haan mucho gusto n.n

Reic: si mucho gusto mi nombre es Reic, ex mienbro de los mercenarios cuervo, que ya no existen ahora..

Rin: ¿los mercenarios cuervo!? ellos son increibles!, las fuerzas de choque inmediato de belder! no importa lo que sea o que tan duro sea ellos siempre estan en la primera fila! eres parte de... espera ¿ex? ¿acaso ya no estas en ellos?

Reic: si como lo escuchaste, no es por que halla renunciado o me hallan expulsado, es que simple mente ya no existen... ahora me tengo que ir, segun dicen el que se encarga de esta villa no es muy recto que digamos.. nos vemos

Rin: no espera!, ¿ya no existen!? pero, ¿pero dime que paso? /Reic: no quiero ser mal portado pero no es de tu incunbencia ahora me voy a ver que pasa por aquí... "se impiesa a alejar con un paso lento"

Rin: no esta bien, mas bien perdon (espera que dijo!?) oye espera de que se trata eso de dijiste ultimo /Reic: supongo que puedo decirtelo, e escuchado algunas cosas de la gente de aquí que "Lord Robon" quien se encarga de esta zona tiene algo entre manos y pienso saber si es verdad eso, dime ¿quieres venir? no me vendria mal algo de ayuda y que dices

Rin: claro!, estaria encantada de acompañar a un mercenario cuervo en algo como estoy, ire! /Reic: bien esa lanza se ve que puede dañar bastante pero por ahora ¿quieres caminar un poco?

?: hey el chico de negro!, voltea! /Reic: pero que? (¿por que esta gritando esa chica?) si!? (no puede ser..)

Reic-Ching: que haces tu aquí!? /Reic: respondeme yo pregunte primero! (cual era su nombre?) /Ching: eso no es de tu incunbencia! ahora renpondeme ya!

Reic: si tu no me dices nada entonces yo tampoco no debo responderte nada! y ademas estoy aquí por razones personales junto a una nueva amiga

Rin: ah!, hola mi nombre es rin y estava planeando algo muy importante y beo que ya se conocian...

Ching: yo no diria conocer, solo fue un menudo encuentro nada mas /Reic: si exacto ahora vamos rin este reto es mas para guerreros verdaderos...

Rin: bueno asta luego, cuidate /Ching: (estara hablando enserio.. no importa nesecitoRin hacerlo) espera lo que estan planeando.. es ¿una gran batalla?

Rin: si... supongo que si, ¿estas interesada en eso? /Ching: si!, digo si... si hay una gran batalla yo quiero participar, enserio debo ser mas fuerte, dejenme entrar en esta batalla, por favor!

Reic: interesante... (veo que tiene fuerza dentro de ella...) bien veo que estas decidida a hacerte mas fuerte puedes venir con nosotros a hora ven te explicaremos lo que pasa aquí... siguenos...

Ching: claro... ahora dime ¿bien de que se trata esto? /Reic: si claro, ya que estaras en esto.. bien escucha.. "despues de explicarle de que se trataba toda la situacion se encaminan al catillo robon, para poder tener una "charla" con robon"

Reic: bien... "ya en la entrada del castillo" esto no sera muy dificil esos guardias son chatarra si se reusan los destruimos, bien vamos...

Ching: waooo se ve que tienes mucha pasiencia con estas cosas /Rin: no es raro los mercenarios cuervo sobresalian por ser rapidos y no andarse con rodeos

Reic: exacto me alegra que comprendas eso rin y si es que no nos aceptaran ala primera /Ching: bueno eso es algo sensato por lo menos...

Reic: si para despues destrir todo lo que este en nuestro camino /Ching: a díos la sensates otra ves!

Reic: si no importa mucho... vamos de una ves /Rin: voy detras de ti reic! /Ching: y aya vamos...

"despues de decir los tres se encaminaron ala entrada del castillo de Lord Robon para "hablar" con el de los rumores que rondan en esos momentos por las tierras que el domina y despues de unos minutos llegaron a su destino"

Reic: bien ya llegamos ahora voy a pedir una cita para ver al dicho lord... /Ching: yo tambien voy no quiero que arruines esta oportunidad

Rin: bien yo los estare esperando aquí, que tengas suerte /Ching: si gracias.. ahora se cortes por favor ¿puedes verdad?

Reic: si claro que puedo pero veamos si ellos tambien pueden, hola somos aventureros que por ahora redicen en esta linda villa, me preguntava si nos podia dejar pasar para poder hablar con el señor de estas tierras Lord robon ¿es posible eso por favor?

Guardia 1: no siento pero eso no se puede hacer eso ahora /Guardia 2: si les recomiendo que vengan otro día si quieren

Ching: bueno como digan... vamos reic sera otro día "pero el no se movia" (por favor que no haga algo estupido, por favor!) vamos reic...

Riec: a bueno "hacentando con los hombros" que se va hacer, bueno ya oiste ching, creo que Lord Robon no quiere escuchar nada de una noble com tu de la familia seicor y tampoco de una guerrera de la dinastia Haan y un mercenario cuervo, vamonos ya que se va hacer u.u

Ching: (no puedo creerlo!, de verdad puede que sea inteligente) si claro vamonos ya reic, tnemos cosas que hacer...

Guardia 1: no esperen!, ahora que recuerdo Lord Robon tal ves si tenga un poco de tiempo para ustedes /Guardia 2: si es verdad!, pasen por favor

Reic: (justo como lo pense) ven rin!, nos dejaron entrar! /Rin: Haaaiii! eres muy bueno reic n.n

Reic: si no fue nada... ahora entremos de una ves /Ching: si lo mismo digo, no estuviste mal hay atra, me sorprendiste un poco "con un todo orgulloso y con la frente en alto" ja! "despues de unos minutos llegaron ala puerta principal que detras de esa misma estava la sala principal para ver a Lord Robon un poco mas adentro estava algo escondido..."

Guardian 1: bien ya llegamos ahora solo abran la puerta para ver a Lord Robon suerte jovenes /Guardia 2: si suerte juvenes

Reic: bien gracias chicos, ahora ya estamos aquí esto sera facíl, bien sigamos "abriendo la puerta" es un... ¿donde esta ese lord? que estraño... hay que revisar todo este cuerpo ahora mientras no esta... "al decir esas palabras los tres buscaron por todos los lados de esa habitacion para ver que encontraban por hay" bien no hay nada de importancia por aquí... hay que entrar por esa puerta de hay si ya estamos aquí que importa -abre la puerta- si no es mucho molestia!... n ohay nadie aquí.. seria bueno tner un elfo con nosotros así podria decirnos si hay una precencia por aquí esto es complicado esto... bien sigamos buscando algo por aquí

Ching: un si eso seria algo util ahora, como sea sigamos en esto /Rin: si los elfos son genial, hay que buscar devajo de la cama o las mesas...

Reic: si buenoa idea, ya empesias a pensar como un mercenario cuervo rin, muy bien "acariciando su cabeza" no esta nada mal n.n

Ching: ¿eso es un alago? o algo así ¿o que? no entiendo /Reic: si se podria decir que es un alago.. -tocando el piso- espera... aquí abajo hay algo, creo que es un puerta secreta o algo así vamos... *destructor de terreno* "eso abre la entrada secreta" bien quien lo diria una puerta secreta.. bien veamos que hay adentro, jaa! "entonces las tres entraron en ese oscuro portal debajo del castillo para encontrar a Lord Robon"

Rin: esto esta algo oscuro... casi no puedo ver donde piso /Ching: hmm si yo tampoco no puedo ver nada esto esta muy oscuro maldicíon

Reic: ya tranquilas esto no esta tan mal, parece que es un corredor largo pero ya puedo ver la luz al final, ya falta poco... "por cierto ellos se encontravan en el laboratorio secreto pero aun los guardias robots no estavan listos y menos Deus ex Machine"

Reic: bien.. ya estamos aquí... y hay esta el -viendo desde la esquina- entonces el es Lord Robon si no es mucho esto sera facíl.. vamos no hay nada que temer.. es un gusto por fin conocerlo Lord Robon "en ese momento robon estaba soldado partes de su aun incompleta creacion Deus ex Machine" mi nombre es reic mucho gusto mis compañeras son Ching Seicor y Rin Haan

Robon: que!? pero como llegaron, aquí este lugar es totalmente secreto! /Ching: descubrir secretos es cosa de la familiar seicor nada se son escapa a nosotros, somos increibles en esto "muy orgullosa de si misma con el pecho en alto" no me hagas reir

Rin: si nunca subestimes a una guerrs Haan!, aun que ching.. reic fue quien nos llevo asta aquí... jeje /Ching: como sea! a la que vinimos!

Reic: si es verdad, bien a lo que vinomos chicas, segun sabemos a estado desviando los inpuestos de villa para tus propios fines y solo eso y veo como para que los quieres, esta cosa parece un nasod pero algo rustico creo yo... pero no esta tan mal creo que se vera mejor cuando lo termine

Ching: si puede que si pero aun así se vera como una chatarra de cinco metros jaja que basura es esta u.u

Rin: vamos chicos no seas malos, intenta hacer lo mejor que puede /Robon: gracias, pero no importa que tan rustico se vea, es muy poderoso o lo sera cuando lo termine es mi propia creacion

?: por favor robon creo que te estas llevando el credito solo para ti, eso no es nada cortes jajajaa /Robon: tenias que hablar justo ahora add, ¿no podias esperar un poco mas?

Add: no creo que llege a mi limite, pero eso que importa, ahora ¿que quieres que haga con ellos? /Robon: claro que es que los saques de aquí de inmediato

Add: ya entiendo, pero no tienes que utilisar ese tono con migo, ahora les pido que se vayan y no me obligen a utilisar la fuerza, por favor salgan de aquí ahora

Reic: uuuu jaja, esas son palabras algo serias pero lo siento me tengo que negar y ahora si no fuera mucho pedir que intentes sacarme de aquí con todas tus fuerzas

Ching: pero que demonios te pasa!, uno no reta a alguien de esa manera! /Reic: el me reto a mi primero así que tranquilas, yo me ocupero y no se metan en esto, bien ahora quiero que por lo menos me hagas entrar en calor con esto

Add: bien eso me gusta! bien yo doy el primero paso, toma *energy boom!* vamos ya!

Reic: bueno como quieras u.u *golpe cantari!* eso fue casí nada amigo /Add: kaac!, pero como eres tan rapido, maldicion esto aun no termina *voied breaker!*

Reic: a por favor! *zancada sombra* eso es algo casi patetico ahora, terminate esto! *incursíon letal!* y toma! "para finalisar le da una fuerte patada que lo impacta contra la pared" y eso fue todo, ahora dinos robon que tienes pensado para con los nasod -lo agarra de la camisa- ahora dinoslo de una ves  
-lo alsa mas- ahora!

Robon: esta bien esta bien!, te lo dire!, pero primero vajame por favor! /Reic: bien -lo baja- ahora escupelo viejo

Robon: muy bien muy bien!, e escuchado sobre los rumores de los demonios y sobre que areha, hamel, belder y muy pronto peital a caido sobre sus garras y yo solo quiero poder destruirlos junto a los nasod de altera, es solo eso

Reic: ¿demonios!? ¿ase cuanto hay demonios en elios!? responde ya! /Robon: Si!, no hace mucho! pero an arrasado con casi todo es cuestios de tiempo para que llegan asta aquí así que como dicen es mejor prevenir que lamentar, es la verdad

Reic: no puede ser... (no puedo creerlo belder a caido... como paso esto!) ¿estudes sabian de esto? /Rin: perdon, creimos que tu sabies de eso, perdon reic...

Ching: si es verdad, creimos que ya sabias de eso y por eso estavas aquí, pero veo que no... perdion reic no lo sabiamos...

Reic: (entonces es verdad...) no esta bien no lo sabian... y menos yo todo esta bien, ahora que se eso, te dejaremos en paz... por ahora y ahora nos vemos "entonces se encamina hacía la salida pero antes... se fija en un extraño objeto que estava en el piso que parecia que emanava mucho calor de el" espera... ¿que es esto robon?

Robon: a eso -se acomoda la camisa- eso es una replica o por lo menos una copia del nucleo del guardia del nucleo de altera Ígnis, solo eso pero no logro darle un lugar para mi creacion...

Reic: ya veo haci que es una copía del nucleo de fuego de ígnis... ¿me lo puedo llevar? /Robon: no claro que no puede!

Reic: oye tranquilo... tu mismo dijiste que no sabes donde ponerlo yo tengo una idea... le dare un buen uso -lo toma- ahora nos vemos... pero si escucho algo de ti yo volvere pero con otras intencioes... jaja nos vemos luegos viejo "despues de eso se encamina a la salida y despues de unos minutos regresan a la plasa principal" bien todo esta echo, no salio tan mal

Ching: si tengo que aceptarlo, tu plan funciono y ahora dime ¿que aras con esa cosa de fuego? /Rin: si ¿te la piensas quedar?

Reic: no creo que no, como que esto no es mi estilo pero tengo una idea a quien le vendria bien, uno como esto... vengan siganme se lo dejare a alguien de fiar, learco el herrero de esta villa "luego de entregarle el nucleo de Ígnis a learco la mision estava completa" bien se acabo

Ching: ¿solo es!? tu fuiste el que iso todo yo esperaba algo de accion, y no hice nada! me quede parada como una estatua o una modelo, que patetico!

Reic: a bueno perdon, no esperaba que fuera tan aburrido, pero ya se acabo... ahora ten que volver a belder a sacar a esos malditos de mi hogar, nos veremos otro día...

Rin: entiendo... nos vemos reic y ching... fue un gusto conocerlos /Ching: ... no espera!, quieres ir por los demonios! ¿verdad!? yo tambien quiero hacer eso! y estoy seguro que rin tambien!, que tal si.. nos volvemos un equipo otra ves, pero esta ves vamos por esos malditos demonios! ¿que me dicen!?

Reic: ... (sabes que no puedes hacer esto solo!, es por el bien de todos) si esta bien... acepto, y tu rin /Rin: si claro! estaria muy feliz de segur mi camino junto ustedes, acepto con mucho gusto! y ¿quien sera el lider de este grupo? que sea reic!

Reic: no rin... no creo que este calificado para algo como esto, tal ves deva ser ching /Ching: ... no no creo, yo creo que serias mejor lider en esto que yo, así que tu nos lideraras... por lo menos esta ves! pero recuerda solo tienes que tener fe en ti mismo .

Reic: chicas... tener fe en mi mismo... "esas fueran las mismas palabras que le dijo raven a reic ya ase mucho tiempo, eso le dio mas confiansa en si mismo" jaja... igual que el "esas palabras dejaron intrigadas a sus compañeras" muy bien acepto todo esta responsabilidad!, bien.. ahora vamos hacia besma ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer por aquí!, andando!

-Haaii! "dicen ching y rin claro que mas rin" /Reic: bien aquí comiensa una nueva aventura (por fin mi propia aventura y no estoy nada mal acompañado, si esto sera muy interesante) andando!

**Fin del capitulo 4**

**proximo capitulo en besma**


End file.
